irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob's
]] Bob's is a small press series by Andrew Luke that ran for six issues, an annual and two short specials from 1997 to 2002. Lottery winner Bob's flat in Bangor, County Down, is a kind of drop-in centre frequented by a regular cast of "dole-hacks, drug users and alcoholics", as well as a succession of characters from TV and popular culture. *Issue 1, "Waiting for Steve", was published in September 1997 and features a guest appearance by Sam Becket from Quantum Leap, who has leaped into the body of flat regular Paddy-Joe. John A is looking for a new place to live, and Gamblor, the flat fruit machine, isn't paying out. Cover by Stuart Luke *Issue 2, "Movement of Boxes", published in October 1997. The lads give John A a hand as he moves out of Maisie's house, there's a visit from the Mormons and a guest appearance by Josie Lawrence from Whose Line is it Anyway?. Also includes a "Bob's Dog's" backup strip by Stuart Luke, and a feature by Andrew on a DNA Swamp comics workshop in Galway. Cover by Patrick Brown. *Issue 3, "VSONGHEAR", published in November 1997. The day after John A's flat-warming party, which nobody can remember much about. Barrfield can't find his keys, and Steve brings in a bum off the street, who turns out to be William Shatner. Background art and "Bob's Dogs" backup strip by Stuart Luke. Cover by Emmett Taylor. *''Bob's'' Annual #1: "The Debt Collectors" part 1. Bob invites John Craven for afternoon tea, but Mycole comes round looking for John A on behalf of his former landlady Maisie, and the escaped Bea Smith holds everybody hostage. Features a wraparound cover by Dek Baker and the "Bob's Brigade" superhero strip by Emmett Taylor, and a four page "Bob's Dogs" strip by Stuart Luke. *Issue 4, "The Debt Collectors" part 2. The hostage situation continues, requiring the attention of Police Constable Charlie Browells, dog handler. Cover by Gary Parkin. *''Bob's'': Steve Meets The Mormons. An eight-page spin-off expanding on the story from Issue 2 which sees the Mormons reduced to tears and fleeing from Bangor and the Mouth of Steve. *''Bob's'': Can I have your autograph, Mr. Hooker? A second eight-page spin-off featuring William Shatner returning to his role as Captain Kirk, post-Bob's. Spock and Bones worry about his health as he has a Playstation installed on the ship and encourages the whole crew to get stinking drunk with him. Features a cover by Ralph Kidson. *Issue 5, published in 1999. Contains three stories, all written by Andrew Luke: "Responsibilities of a milkman", drawn by Stuart Luke and inked by Andrew; "Bob's TV", drawn by Dek Baker; and "Just Another Day", drawn by Ralph Kidson. Also features "Bob's Dogs" by Stuart Luke, an interview with cartoonist Gary Parkin, and a selection of small press reviews, including one of Patrick Brown's A Virtual Circle. Cover by Ralph Kidson. *Issue 6, published in 2002, did double duty as Andrew Luke's Comic Book #2, Written and part-drawn by Andrew Luke; "Copper Pipes", drawn by Patrick Brown; "JCB Starter Buttons", drawn by Dave Morris. Front and back cover art and illustrations by P. J. Holden, and illustrations and a "Bob's Dogs" backup strip by Stuart Luke. It featured a guest appearance by Chief O'Brien from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, who was there to fix Gamblor, the fruit machine, which had been hit by a bullet in issue 4. File:Bob's 2.jpg|Issue 2, cover by Patrick Brown, 1997 File:Bob's 3.jpg|Issue 3, cover by Emmett Taylor, 1997 File:Bob's 5.jpg|Issue 5, cover by Ralph Kidson, 1999 File:Bob's 6.jpg|Issue 6, cover by P. J. Holden, 2002 External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070423150114/www.lukebooks.8m.com/bobs.htm Bob's at Luke Books website] (via Internet Archive) Category:Comics B Category:Set in County Down Category:1997 Category:Comics published in Ireland Category:Contemporary fiction Category:Humour Category:Comics published in Belfast